


well the suit got tight and it split at the seams (but i kept it out of habit and i kept it really clean)

by toitsu



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Thrandy has magic powers for some reason, Unrequited Love, is it necrophilia if there is no body?, like really shady magic powers, sort of canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toitsu/pseuds/toitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He won't let the sleeping ghosts lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	well the suit got tight and it split at the seams (but i kept it out of habit and i kept it really clean)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by 'The Last Light of the Sun' by Guy Gavriel Kay. 
> 
> I really have no idea what I'm doing anymore, I just want to write angst with no plot I'm a masochist okay
> 
> Title from a song 'Bury me with it' by Modest Mouse

i.

 

with steady hands you lay the blade on his chest and voicelessly invoke a spell, but that does not mean it goes unheard: mithrandir in particular looks up, alarmed, but you will not be swayed; under the moonlight the magic will be complete and there is no stopping it now; you leave his body to rest on the cold stone of his home, you know what will follow

 

ii.

 

in the grim shadows of the forest a spirit wanders, never far from your sight, though very little could hurt him now; if there are whispers and discord among your subjects it never reaches your ear; in truth, there are no words for what you've done, invoking a magic of old and dark, but it is your right, your one shameful desire – to keep him close in death as you could never do in life

 

iii.

 

in the caves of your kingdom a spirit wanders, and none dare cross his path; if your son pleads to let it go, let it rest, you ignore him; the spirit stays – wanders, little and lost and not quite knowing why

 

iv.

 

let them whisper, if they will; none save your people (and mithrandir, mustn't forget mithrandir) will ever know what madness runs in your blood, what goes on in your kingdom – the forest keeps its secret, even if you can't call all of mirkwood your own.

 

v.

 

the magic is the strongest under the full moon, his soul almost made solid yet still voiceless; you take him to clear waters and can almost taste the questions on his lips – he is almost himself, but never truly, and you love his soul under the full moon and by the clear waters, things he never quite appreciated in his life, things he never had the chance to appreciate, and doesn't part of the fault lie on your shoulders

 

vi.

 

and you confess to him, with kisses you brand it in his skin, i would've come alone i would've come but i wouldn't let my people die i would've come but we would all have died

 

vii.

 

and the shadows grow fouler and the spiders bolder and greater in size; old enemies and new dangers rise; the soul is fraying at the edges, the image bluring, each day more transparent and not even the full moon can put it back together – let him go, Ada, please, isn't this enough –

 

viii.

 

but you still love him under the full moons and by the clear waters, this memory of him insubstantial; all the empty places and dead dreams and hopes, you hold them together with your mind of steel and heart on fire; his eyes are still blue if a little transparent and if you can read in their depths wish, nay, a need to rest, you will not say

 

ix.

 

you are losing them both, your son and his soul, all the things you held dear; your woodland home now a relic of the past where none wander anymore – sailed away, sailed away, all of them sailed away and you would not force them to stay – he spoke of the sea, your son, your boy, the greatest treasure of them all – and he spoke of the sea, and you could not deny, could not demand he stay at your side; in the end none stayed at your side

 

x.

 

and you will not sail west; never hear the sea's siren call – his soul has left, gone to wherever dwarves go when they die, and you will not sail west, never let this wound heal; a crown of leaves decayed sits upon your head, and it will stay that way till the end of the time


End file.
